


Left Behind

by Wetfutaku



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Group Sex, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetfutaku/pseuds/Wetfutaku
Summary: Ruby and Yang develop a close relationship during Yang's recovery. Neither expects it to continue as far as it does.Alternate title: BWBY
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 25
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

Blake sighed, a vein pulsing in her forehead. Her eyes were closed, her arms crossed, and her three teammates on their knees in front of her, perfectly naked and looking appropriately chastised. Ruby still dripped a little. 

“So,” she began, her voice deadly low, and the three girls in front of her cringed. “We’ll try this one at a time. You-” Her finger moved to Weiss, singling her out, and she stiffened. “Would you like to tell me how you came to be sharing your girlfriend with your sister?”

Weiss crossed her arms. “Don’t ask me. I walked in on them.” 

Blake’s cat-eyes narrowed dangerously. “And you agreed not to tell me if you got a piece of the action?”

Weiss balked at the direct glare, her cheeks turning red as she looked away. 

“Eheh… something like that…” Blake rolled her eyes, turning her attention to her own girlfriend.

“And you. If I had to wager, it’d be you that dragged Ruby into this… incestuous tryst.” Yang cleared her throat, glancing at Ruby. 

“Well, it-”

“It was me,” Ruby said, quietly, looking at the floor. She looked up, meeting Blake’s gaze at first with shame, then with a quickly hardening resolve. “I, uh… seduced Yang. M-my sister…” 

Blake raised an eyebrow. 

“Really now… I wouldn’t have thought. Explain, from the top. You, Yang, may begin your apology to me between my legs.” The girls blinked. They hadn’t expected Blake to, well… accept this. Maybe she still hadn’t, but she was already asserting herself over the blonde bombshell, who wasted no time in burying her face between Blake’s tights. She was still happy to see her, after all. Blake settled back against the headboard, wrapping a thigh around Yang’s head, and gestured to Ruby. 

Ruby glanced at Weiss, cleared her throat, and began to talk. 

It had all started while Yang was recovering from losing her arm. Ruby had returned home the moment she heard, determined to be glued to her sister’s side if their teammates were going to be entwined in their own affairs for long. 

Yang had nightmares. Bad ones. She would wake up screaming, waking Ruby in the room they shared, and would breathe heavily for what felt like hours afterwards. At first, Ruby didn’t know what to do, but after a few nights of it, she offered the only comfort she could: physical. She slid into Yang’s bed the next time she woke, wrapping her arms around her. The blonde bombshell quieted, her heartbeat returning to normal in the warm embrace of her sister. 

It just became easier to sleep in the same bed after that. It seemed to lessen, if not stave off the nightmares, and they ended up cuddling a lot. So Ruby got… intimately acquainted with her half-sister. 

She knew Yang was a futa; it was impossible to live in close quarters and not know, though heavens knew Weiss had tried, way back when they all started at Beacon. It was one thing to see it while trading places in the shower and another entirely to feel it pressed up against her from behind. Spooning was, after all, the most comfortable way for the two to share a bed. It felt natural. 

Ruby missed Weiss a lot in those days. She could tell Yang missed Blake in the same way, though their relationship had actually started, unlike hers and Weiss’s. Well, if Weiss even accepted her, anyways. The pang of loneliness and the dread of wondering where they stood ate at her until she settled into a very antsy mood. She got handsy with Yang, always craving some part of her touching her. She started to sit in her lap a lot, to press her side against hers. 

Through all this, Yang managed to make it through without an unfortunate reaction… right up until she let Ruby sit in her lap while she played a game on her scroll. Ruby had a tendency to bounce when she played games, immersed in the screen. 

Yang colored brightly as her body reacted in a perfectly natural way to the stimulus. She stiffened against Ruby’s ass, hoping against hope she wouldn’t notice. And she didn’t, for a while, at least. Ruby lost a round and bounced one last time with a ‘hmph!’, noticing the odd shape. She sort of ground against it, just enough to make out the outline, and reddened, coming to a stop. She glanced back at Yang. 

Yang tried to politely remove her sister from her lap. Ruby didn’t budge. Yang gave her a really questioning look, but Ruby was looking away, pointedly avoiding her gaze. A hot hand moved to rest on Yang’s thigh, gently creeping up, and Yang stiffened as it went well past the point of being a friendly, platonic gesture. “Uhhh… Ruby?” She murmured, shifting awkwardly under her as Ruby moved her hand back and forth, her fingertips dangerously close to where that bulge lay, stuffed down the leg of her shorts. 

“Hey, girls! Whatcha watching?” They both whipped around as their dad came in, plopping down on a chair across from them and kicking his feet up, taking the remote and turning on the TV. Yang reddened, hard, and coughed slightly, while Ruby just smiled and reached to the side, drawing a blanket up and around herself and Yang. 

The interruption did stop Ruby for a bit, but she quickly began to touch again, now using both hands, one on either side behind her. One gently traced up the length of Yang’s bulge while the other sought out her balls. Yang drew in a sharp inhale, frozen in a mixture of fear and absolute, overwhelming lust. Suddenly all that time away from Blake, on the road, all that time she hadn’t had time to take care of her needs came crashing down on her. It was her sister, she shouldn’t have these thoughts-! But Ruby had opened the door, and now Yang was unbearably horny. 

“R-ruby,” she whispered again, thinking maybe she would stop, realize how wrong what she was doing was, but Ruby didn’t even glance back as she began to rub her bulge, moving her hand back and forth over the fabric-covered erection. Her other hand fondled her balls, juggling them between her fingers, squeezing as softly as she could. Yang stifled a moan by biting her lip, her length throbbing to full strength under Ruby’s palm. 

Yang’s breathing was heavy, and she struggled to keep it under control. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep so as not to draw attention to herself. Somehow this was so much better than anything she’d felt by hand before; Ruby wasn’t even directly touching her and she still felt amazing. Each motion made her shiver, every squeeze of her balls leaving her breathless. It did hurt a little, being confined in her shorts, but the feeling of Ruby’s hand along her length sent jolts of pleasure coursing through her. Her foot twitched, safely hidden under the blanket, and Ruby smirked. 

Her motions grew faster, more confident, rubbing her off through her clothes. Yang ended up turning away and stuffing her fist in her mouth, unable to trust herself not to whimper. Ruby just kept going and the pleasure built and built until, finally, Yang’s back arched, pushing back against Ruby’s hand, and Ruby felt that length pulse under her hand, emptying something hot down the leg of Yang’s shorts. Yang’s eyes rolled back in her head as she came, twitching and going limp as she finished possibly the strongest orgasm of her life. Pleasure pulsed through her head, leaving her in a daze. 

Ruby smirked, sliding off of Yang and leaving behind the blanket, retreating back to their shared room without a word as Yang actually dozed off for a moment. When she awoke, she awoke with a soft groan, noticing the room was dark and her father was gone. She shifted the blanket, standing up, and felt the cold stain on her leg. She inspected her shorts, wrinkling her nose at the cum stain. 

She felt like she should feel guilty, ashamed, anything but great. And she did feel great, spectacular, almost. She was extremely unsure of what exactly was happening between her and Ruby, but even the anxiety of that couldn’t outweigh how good she felt. Her head was clear, her arm didn’t hurt, and she felt better than she had in weeks. 

She stepped into her room. It was dark out, and her room was cast in shadow. She looked around long enough to make sure Ruby wasn’t there, and stepped out into the hallway. The bathroom door was slightly ajar, and light and steam poured out gently. 

She found herself drawn towards it, despite knowing what most certainly awaited her. She opened the door and slipped in, closing it behind herself. Ruby stood in the shower, having heard her coming. She was soaked under the hot spray, her hair matted to her head, and looking at her with a slightly guilty look. They stood in silence for a moment, looking at each other. Yang looked her sister over with new eyes; Ruby wasn’t a kid anymore. Far from it. Her sister was beautiful, slender and… sexy. 

“Let me help you clean off,” Ruby finally said, softly, almost too softly to be heard over the sound of the shower. Yang blinked, looking down at herself. 

“I guess you owe me that much.” She eased herself out of her shorts and underwear, hesitating a little before letting her length flop free. Ruby was staring and not even trying to hide it. Her shirt came next, bringing Ruby’s gaze with it, and finally the simple bra she wore, unhooking it and tossing it aside, stepping into the shower and under the hot water. It was super hot, as Ruby was some kind of volcano monster when it came to the shower, but she adjusted quickly, relaxing under the hot spray. Ruby gave her a little space but the shower’s size demanded they stay close. There was a little unease between them. 

Ruby took the soap in hand, rubbing it until her hands were nice and sudsy, then gently reached for Yang’s thigh. She paused, searching for approval in Yang’s gaze. Her eyes drifted down to her breasts again, then to the stump of her arm. She’d never seen it this close before, and she caught herself staring when Yang shifted a little. 

“Sorry,” she murmured, beginning to soap up Yang’s thigh with both hands. The bigger girl leaned back, biting her lower lip. She thought she was safe from any… reactions for now, having just cum, but she could never be sure. 

“It’s… It’s fine. Should we… talk about what… happened?” Yang looked away as Ruby moved down her leg, taking it upon herself to wash the rest of her, to. “I can wash myself, Ruby-”

“I want to,” she said quietly, finishing one leg and starting on the other. Her hands were warm, gentle, and Yang was already feeling the tingle again. 

“You want to… wash me?” Ruby’s eyes shifted up as she finished her legs, moving up her waist to her hips, looking up to meet her gaze. A faint blush lingered on her cheeks and she took a deep breath. 

“To fuck you.” Her hands moved up, cupping Yang’s breasts and kneading them. The soap had washed away, so she didn’t even have that as an excuse. Yang’s breath caught in her chest as she blushed hard, looking shocked. 

“W-what?” 

“You miss Blake and I miss Weiss, except I never really got to get started with Weiss. I’m tired of waiting and I want to practice for when we’re back together.” She finally looked away, her hands moving off of Yang to hug herself lightly, suddenly looking very, very vulnerable. “I-I know we’re sisters but I’m on the pill, so there’s no chance of knocking me up and that’s the bad part, right? There’s no reason we can’t… enjoy each other, right…?” 

Yang didn’t know what to say, just looking down at Ruby as an explosion of conflicted thoughts went off in her mind. Ruby glanced up at her and cringed, then turned towards the door. 

“No, you’re right, that’s stupid and I’m-” Yang’s arm moved out, blocking her path, and she moved forwards when she turned back reflexively, leaning down and pressing her lips to Ruby’s powerfully. It was easy, too easy, to imagine she was kissing Blake back in Beacon. She poured every ounce of confidence she could manage into the kiss, and was pleased to see Ruby quivering a little when she broke it. Ruby looked surprised now, her breath heaving. 

“How long have you been on the pill?” Yang asked, surprised that was the first thing out of her mouth. Ruby blinked, clearly not expecting that either. 

“Uhh.. before we left Beacon? I just got on it early, just in case…” 

“That’s adorable,” Yang said with a grin, then wrapped an arm around Ruby, pulling her close. Her sister’s face came up to just above her tits, meaning Yang had a good head or so on her. She closed her eyes for a moment, giving off a heavy sigh. “This is wrong, but… if we’re going to do this, its gotta be strictly for pleasure. We’re both into someone else. Yeah?”

Ruby nodded, a little too fast from nerves. “Y-yes!” 

Yang slid her hand up the side of Ruby’s face, holding her there as she studied those deep silver pools for a moment. Her mind knew this was wrong, but her body ached for her sister- for those soft lips, for her gentle curves, for her slender yet soft form. She felt she teetered on the edge of an abyss, her length pulsing, pounding hot against Ruby’s belly. 

She closed her eyes and let go, leaning down to kiss her again. This time it was softer, gentler. Ruby’s eyes fluttered closed themselves, sinking into Yang for what felt like forever. They broke the kiss and flinched as the hot water ran out, spraying them both in a freezing torrent, sending both girls scattering out of the shower and giggling. They toweled off, collecting their belongings and heading down the hall to the room they shared, being careful to be quiet. Yang couldn’t shake a stupid grin- she was right back in beacon, sneaking around with Blake. 

It was a chilly night and they jumped into bed quickly, locking lips and locking arms around each other. Yang was still hard and throbbing, eager to be touched, and Ruby finally moved a hand down to grasp it, cupping the underside. Yang stiffened, giving off a soft groan as Ruby’s hand gently caressed her length, running up and down, exploring. Her fingers brushed the tip and Yang whimpered, back arching for a moment, pressing her length against her hand for a moment. 

“T-the tip is sensitive,” she explained breathlessly, remembering that Ruby didn’t have any experience. Ruby smiled gently as her fingers gently traced around the sensitive glans’ underside. 

“I know. I’ve seen porn, you know.” 

“Oh yeah~? So you know stuff?”

“I sure do.” Ruby winks, then pressed Yang to the bed gently and slowly sank down her body, trailing kisses from her jawline down to her cleavage, stopping there and pressing her face into Yang’s voluptuous tits. Yang couldn’t help but blush a bit. Ruby’s hands slid up her belly, grasping a handful of tit each and juggling them, her fingers digging in. “Mmmph… You’re lucky… both you and Blake have big tits.”

“They’re not that big,” Yang protested, moving both arms out of reflex, letting the other drop down as she remembered. She shifted uneasily, a mixture of apprehension and arousal churning inside her. Ruby looked up from her chest, pausing her motions. She had developed a fine sense for Yang’s emotions. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“E-Eh, nothing, really. Just a little, ah, nervous.” Ruby slowly reached out, moving Yang’s hand to her own chest. Yang slid her hand up Ruby’s smooth, soft belly, cupping a small breast. She’d grown quite a bit herself in recent years. 

“Why’s that? You’ve done this with Blake before.” Ruby brushed her hair over one ear, leaning down and kissing a nipple, her tongue lazily pushing it around as she gave Yang a look that made her length twitch against Ruby’s belly. 

“Last time I fucked I, ah… had two arms.” Ruby paused, looking down at the missing one, and thought about that for a moment. 

“Well… what’s different, exactly? How’d you used to fuck Blake?” 

Yang shuddered, biting her lower lip as Ruby’s hot flesh brushed her cocktip again, the smaller girl shifting. She was starting to lose it. She reached up, suddenly rolling on top of Ruby, chest to chest with her, dick pressed against an inner thigh as she gave her an intense look. 

“First I’d get on top of her like this,” she whispered, her voice low and confident. She blinked and now it was easy to imagine Blake laid out beneath her. “Then I’d kiss her, hard, until her body begged for me.”

Her lips met Ruby’s in a crushing kiss as Ruby’s body arched up against hers, her thighs squeezing together around that cock and whimpering as it brushed her swollen folds. 

“Then I’d-” With only one arm to brace herself, her usual power pose was out of the question, and she awkwardly fumbled around for a bit before she ended up precariously off-balance, the stump of her arm pressed into the bed, but her tip was still pressed against Ruby’s folds. The girl whimpered, and Yang could tell how badly her body wanted it- her cheeks were flushed, she was soaked, and her folds were swollen, engorged and ready. Her gaze meets Ruby’s for a moment, lust clouding her vision. She began to move her hips forward, slipping in just a little of the tip before stopping again, suppressing a whimper as she felt part of her blazing folds grip her sensitive tip. 

“Hhhn!!! Why’d you stop?” Ruby’s voice was quaking with her body. 

“I’m about to take your virginity. It’s gonna hurt a little.” For a moment, Yang’s care rose higher than her lust, but at Ruby’s shaky nod and a soft ‘please…’ her lust rose back up and she leaned forward, sliding her thick length home. It took a little effort to part Ruby’s insides around her dick, and the girl arched her back, tongue flopping out in ecstasy. Hazily, Yang felt her hips impact against Ruby’s, that she’d slid home without encountering the expected… resistance. “Uh… Ruby…?”

Ruby blushed furiously, embarrassment on top of the lingering pink of arousal. “I… took it myself, with a toy. I didn’t want my first time to be all.. Bloody.”

Yang colored in response, her breath catching in her throat. 

“H-how long has my sister been this… this lewd~?” Yang pulled back, grunting as she realized how difficult it was to thrust properly with this kind of imbalance. She gave up for now, carefully rolling Ruby back on top.

“Hnnh~! D-don’t- Guh~!” Ruby quivered as she lay on top of her, panting hard. “N-now what?”

“Now you get up. You want to impress Weiss, don’t you? She’s pretty big too.”

“Shorter but thicker,” she responded immediately, then let out a nervous laugh at the absurdity of knowing that. Being careful not to pull Yang’s dick out of her, she pushed herself up to a more or less sitting position, folding her knees under her and leaning forward so that she was riding properly. “L-like this?”

“Perfect~. Do you want to move or do you want me to, for the first, uh, run?” Ruby smiled a little at her words, then slowly, shakily raised her hips, her insides dragging along Yang’s cock. She drew up about halfway, then slammed down, lacking the experience required for proper control. Not that it bothered Yang- her eyes crossed as her length slammed back home into that pussy, a steamy “Guh~!” escaping her. “Gh~! Mnnh~! J-just like t-that... Try and do it t-to a rhythm…”

Ruby’s brow furrowed in concentration, then her face warped a little as she pulled up again, new feelings exploding through her. She could feel that hard, hot length buried inside her, feel the way her body parted around it, the way she craved it being buried deep. 

“O-okay. Ghhnn… Y-yang, you feel so good…” Yang whimpered in response, concentrating on not cumming herself. It had been a while, and even this clumsy sex had her at the breaking point. She felt like her length was going to burst any moment. 

“Ruby, slow doWWWNNN~!” Her protest cut off into a howl of pleasure as Ruby lifted up and slammed down, quicker now, eagerly. An arm shot out, wrapping around Ruby’s hips and pulling her down as best as she could, her rapidly throbbing dick exploding inside her sister. Ruby’s eyes crossed as a long, low moan escaped her, her body cumming in response to the loads of hot cum being pumped into her womb. 

“Gh~! Ahhh~!” 

They collapsed to the bed, both stained with sweat, kissing and panting in the aftershocks of bliss. A few minutes later, Yang shakily pulled out of Ruby, leaving her creampie to slowly ooze out. Ruby clamped her thighs shut, instinctively trying to keep it in, a hand sliding down to grasp Yang’s now limp and satisfied cock. “S-so… so that’s sex~” 

Yang bit her lower lip as Ruby’s hand gently squeezed her oversensitive length, her eyes crossing. She reached down and stopped Ruby’s hand. “N-no! Hhhh… S-sorry, but I need some time to recover. It’s… been a while.” 

Ruby nodded, understanding, and slowly withdrew her hand. She leaned down to kiss Yang again, idly massaging one of her breasts. “... Could we do some more?”

“Hnn… fuck it. Come here.” Yang knew she was out for the count for a few hours, at least, while her body tried to recover, so she pushed herself up and awkwardly muscled Ruby into laying down, burying her face in her pussy and taking a deep whiff. The enticing scent of Ruby’s sex, a little garnish of the smell of fucking, and the slightly strange smell of her own cum. She dove right in, making Ruby’s head hit the pillow fast as she went on the attack viciously. 

Her tongue slid up and down her folds, tasting her sweetness, then moved up and attacked her swollen clit, battering it with her tongue before latching on and suckling gently, making her sister cry out in pleasure, legs locking around her head. She left her clit again to return to her folds, her tongue sliding into her folds, curling up against her g-spot, pumping back and forth. She brought up her good hand to use two fingers to rapidly rub her clit, making the girl gasp and thrash beneath her, but enough of Yang’s weight was still on her legs to hold her down. 

“NNHH~! Ghhh~! Y-yaaAAANNNNGGG~!!!” Yang smirked to herself as she felt Ruby cum around her tongue, perhaps more easily than she should have thanks to cumming again so recently. Her hand moved, sliding up to Ruby’s belly as her mouth returned to her clit, suckling and rubbing her clit hard. Ruby immediately howled, stuffing a pillow in her mouth as her body thrashed around. Yang held her down as long as she could, staying on the attack as Ruby experienced an almost painfully long orgasm, the waves of pleasure intensifying with every moment until her body spasmed with every lick, every suck. She instinctively tried to push Yang away, panting and gasping and struggling for air, and she finally managed it, a foot pressed to Yang’s forehead pushing her off, a trail of her juices linking the two for a moment before Yang wiped her mouth with an air of supreme satisfaction. 

She innocently sidled up to Ruby, wrapping an arm around her and snuggling in as Ruby struggled to recover, drifting in and out of consciousness before finally embracing Yang in turn and falling asleep. Yang smiled. 

“Usually works on Blake, too,” she murmured, drawing the blankets over them. Her mind faded to black as she got the best night’s sleep in months.

Ruby finished with a burning blush and a little crack in her voice, shuddering just remembering that night. Blake had already cum twice during the story, thanks to Yang’s diligent efforts between her legs, but still looked in control- eternally shaking legs aside. She finally released Yang, the blonde bombshell coming up for air with a punch-drunk look about her. Her mouth was covered in Blake’s sex. 

“That true?” Yang nodded, panting, her gaze unfocused for a moment. 

“Y-yeah. Her idea, most of the time…” Blake blinked, glancing at Ruby with a new understanding. 

“So… you’re the main sex fiend behind all of this.” Now she definitely couldn’t prevent one corner of her mouth from twitching up into a smirk, her yellow eyes narrowed suggestively. “I had no idea your innocent exterior held a creature of such… desire.” 

She lazily outstretched a hand, giving her a come-hither gesture. Ruby tentatively moved forward until Blake could wrap her hand around her neck, pulling her in for a deep kiss. “I suppose I’m the only one who hasn’t gotten a taste of you. All this fucking with Yang and Weiss; time you saw what a girl without a dick can do.” 

She turned to the other two, waving dismissively. “Make yourselves scarce for an hour. Or fuck on the other bed. I don’t really care.” 

She turned all of her attention to Ruby, letting out a low purr that made Ruby’s chest feel tight and hot. Blake pushed the naked girl down, laying out next to her with catlike grace, pressing their hips together. One hand slid down her belly, fingers curling up to gently rub down her folds while the other came up, placing a finger below her chin and tilting her head up into a kiss. Her eyes sparkled as she licked her lips, breathing slow and steady. Blake’s voice was low and sensual, awakening something deep inside Ruby.

“Yang’s great, but she’s a brute. I’ll show you something else.” She winked, letting out another low purr as her fingers slowly pressed inside, making Ruby gasp softly, captivated by those eyes and the power radiating off of the cat. Blake’s fingers pressed a little harder on each rub, threatening more and more to press inside her until they finally did, the thoroughly teased Ruby giving a soft whimper and a shudder as they finally did. Blake’s lips met hers, catching her in a gentle, passionate kiss. 

Those fingers slid inside her almost excruciatingly slowly, occasionally scissoring side to side or up and down. Her fingers even curled back up, trailing along the inner wall of her pussy until she found the slight bump of her g-spot. Ruby had only ever felt it touched by Yang’s enormous dick, so she yelped at the unfamiliar sensation of a single finger gently trailing along it. She was dripping so hard it stained the sheets. 

“Mmm… You are a lewd little thing, aren’t you? No wonder you were craving your own sister. You’re lewd from head to toe.” Blake smirked, plunging her fingers in more decisively, beginning to slowly pump her fingers back and forth. This approach was a lot slower than what Ruby was used to, and it was slowly making her insides light up, electrifying her nerves one by one until she felt waves of heat travel down her body. 

“Hnnh… D-don’t say that…” Ruby whimpered, closing her eyes and turning away, only to gasp and moan as Blake snaked in to kiss her neck, hard, leaving a burning red mark that quickly deepened into a hickey. “B-blake~! W-we have class tomorrow!” 

“Consider it your atonement for sleeping with my girlfriend~.” Blake curled her fingers against Ruby’s g-spot, cutting off a stuttering retort into a yelp as she licked her lips, watching the girl splayed out helplessly beneath her. Now she was breathing harder, her fingers pistoning in and out of her, driving her towards the edge of a cliff named pleasure. Blake’s eyes glittered and Ruby felt like a mouse being played with by a cat… and something about it was driving her crazy. Her mouth hung open, a trail of drool leaking out as Blake lazily kissed up her neck, fingers working her pussy hard. 

Ruby’s thighs clenched, squeezed, jolted, the girl’s body popping up off of the bed as the pleasure began to really rip through her in jolts and spasms, making her shake and gasp for breath in utter delight. Blake slowed, just enough to really draw out the sensations, kissing her neck sharply whenever she felt Ruby was about to recover. Finally, she pumped hard, her fingers making a wet, lewd noise in and out of Ruby before she pulled out and flicked her clit, giving her a single command: “Cum~.”

Ruby howled loudly enough that Blake swiftly clapped a hand over her mouth, a savage smirk on her face as she watched a powerful orgasm ripple through Ruby, straining her back, eyes rolling up in pleasure. Her hips bucked up towards Blake and she actually squirted, a jet of her sex hitting Blake’s belly. The cat looked down in surprise, then lazily began to taste her fingers, letting Ruby ride out the aftershocks in her arms. 

“Mm. Not bad.” She flopped down on the bed, stretching out next to Ruby. Silver eyes, now weary and satisfied, turned towards her. Blake looked… thoughtful, now. Less horny. “I guess this is our team now. Everyone fucking each other.”

Ruby stayed quiet for a moment, panting heavily, then slowly nuzzled up to Blake, hugging herself to her warm flesh and wrapping her arms around her. 

“Is… is that a bad thing?”

Blake’s yellow eyes moved to meet Ruby’s, then glanced across the room to where Yang and Weiss were recovering from their own escapade, their side of the room seemingly covered in cum. 

“No, Ruby. No it is not.” She smirked, turning away from Ruby and yawning, leaving the girl thoroughly satisfied and grinning from ear to ear. She knew this wasn’t anything even close to normal- but with her heart so full of warmth, all she could think about was the happiness ahead.


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY visit a hot spring to relax. The couples get some time together and end the night with a team orgy.

Life at Beacon could be pretty intense. Between training, studying, and occasional forays to study Grimm, not to mention trying to squeeze in time to enjoy each other, the members of team RWBY quickly needed a break. The answer was clear: 

Time for a trip to a hot spring. They’d scheduled the weekend away at a little place pretty far outside of town. It was the off season, so they’d been able to get their own room with an adjoining spring. Despite all evidence, and the girl’s own expectations, the night didn’t begin and end with endless sex; they checked in around noon and almost immediately headed out into the fall time forest, exploring and laughing, just enjoying each other’s company outside of the rigors of Beacon Academy. They had a picnic lunch, then hit the town until early evening and had dinner; finally finding themselves back at the spring, ready to hit the hot water after a long day of galavanting. 

Blake was most eager, so she was naked first. She dipped a toe in, then elegantly slid her body down into the water, feeling the warmth play over her. Her cat ears twitched as she sank in up to her neck with a pleased sigh. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been able to relax like this. 

“You forgot something~” That smug voice could only be Yang. Blake opened one eye, tilting her head back lazily and seeing a thoroughly naked Yang standing above her, limp but sizable dick out and proud. Her gaze moved up her body, appreciating her curves and her bountiful chest, before arriving on the… book… she was holding…

Yang sniggered as Blake flushed deeply, recognizing the book to be her own, well-worn copy of ‘Ninjas of Love.’ Yang flipped through the book as she stepped into the spring, cozying up to Blake happily. 

“Y’know, I was gonna make fun of you, but I read a little bit of this. It gets pretty… racy~. I think I know where that, ah, energy comes from now, eh?” She smirked, putting an arm around her shoulders and drawing her cat close. Blake wanted to sink down into the water, but sighed and simply faceplanted into Yang’s bosom. The blonde bombshell reached down and began to pet her, running her nails across her scalp, making Blake begin to purr in pleasure. She tossed the book (albeit carefully) behind her. 

Yang thought she would have been horny, but sitting in the spring, holding Blake close to her and feeling that purr against her chest she just felt content. Everything was right in the world. Ruby and Weiss looked like they were in their own little world; Ruby was sitting on Weiss’s lap across the spring, whispering to each other with such tender looks.Yang felt her heart warm at the sight, happily hugging Blake to her side. She leaned down to kiss her forehead, unable to keep a smile off of her face. 

“You never did tell me how Weiss got involved,” Blake eventually said, following a small yawn. 

“Sure I did. She walked in on us.” 

“Just like that? No details?” 

“You want the whole story?”

“Of course I do.” Blake settled back, leaning against the bigger girl, her hand drifting down through the water to rest against her inner thigh. “You owe me that much.”

“You like it as much as I do,” Yang protested, then sighed at the blank look she got in return. Blake’s hand gently rubbed closer to her dick as she began to talk. 

Through a series of long events that the girls were already all too familiar with, they’d all ended up back at Beacon together. Ruby and Yang promised to never look back on the time they’d spent together, though neither quite felt ashamed of it, either. 

The moment Weiss walked in the door, Ruby had dashed over to her, swept her up in a hug, and earnestly proclaimed how much she loved her- which surprised the heiress quite a bit, as she’d evidently had no idea. They’d talked all night and were very happily dating in the morning. 

None of Team RWBY had gotten any sleep that day Yang and Blake’s reunion had been more… awkward. They took a walk to give Ruby and Weiss space, getting out to one of Blake’s favorite places in a garden. They sat in silence for a while, then talked, almost reluctantly at first, then eagerly, until the sun rose and found them sitting together, eagerly talking quietly. It took them a few days to get quite set; then their relationship re-ignited, closer than before. Both couples were fucking not long after, but it was more important that they were happy. 

Ruby and Yang still had moments. They’d pass each other on the way to the shower, sharing a glance and quickly blushing before moving off, or a hand would brush against a hand as they both reached for something at breakfast, making both quickly withdraw. Other than that, they were comfortable with each other. That was never a problem until it was, one bright morning when Ruby and Yang just so happened to have a free period. Yang was out of the room, having left her prosthetic behind. 

The naturally somewhat nosy Ruby eventually moved over to her bed to pick it up, turning it over in her hands. She loved weapons, and earnestly promised that it was all she’d wanted the arm for later. She ran a hand along it almost reverently and jumped as a warm, slightly damp hand placed on her shoulder. She knew it was Yang immediately- could practically feel her presence. 

Yang cleared her throat. “Uh, could you hand that to me?” 

Ruby wordlessly passed it back and Yang came around into view, dressed only in a towel. Ruby had never actually seen her put on her arm yet- Yang slept with it most of the time, and it was only towards the end of their summer that she’d gotten the prosthetic. Her stump now ended in a sort of socket that she fitted the arm into, turning it with a click to lock it into place. Her arm hummed as it came on, and she flexed the hand as it plugged in. 

“How is it?” Ruby asked, forgetting for a moment that her sister was naked under the towel, fascinated by her new, shiny arm. Yang grinned. 

“I would say just like the old one, but this one’s way cooler.” She formed a fist, showing how part of it popped out to mimic her gauntlets. Ruby ooh’d and aah’d, stars forming in her eyes. “Oh, check this out! Put it in just for Blake~.” 

She pressed a button on the arm and it began to gently buzz like a vibe. Ruby immediately blushed, the girls slowly, inevitably locking eyes. Ruby bit her lower lip as her suppressed lust for her sister welled up just as Yangs towel dropped away, having come undone when she wasn’t paying attention. She sported a little half-chub. 

“Can I try?” Ruby asked, almost breathlessly, slowly pressing herself up against Yang. Her sister blushed, licking her lips nervously, but couldn’t stop herself from wrapping her arms around her sister. It only took her a minute to give in entirely, moving the vibrating hand down her belly to curl two fingers into her pussy, making Ruby’s eyes cross and a soft pant escape her, her tongue flopping out. Her length pulsed hot and hard against Ruby’s belly. 

Ruby’s knees got wobbly, so Yang pressed her against the wall, moving her fingers back and forth gently, trying to emulate the way Blake did it when she got feisty. With the vibrations wreaking havoc on Ruby, it wasn’t hard to have her mewling and spasming before long. Yang worked her for as long as she could bear, then bit her lower lip and rubbed her length up against Ruby’s pussy, withdrawing her fingers and placing her tip at her entrance just in time for the door to open. 

Both girl’s heads snapped around, staring with wide eyes at Weiss, staring back with an equally shocked expression. 

Weiss was almost defined by self-control, or at least the pursuit of it, so Ruby knew the significance of seeing Weiss almost immediately tent her skirt. 

There was complete stillness for a moment before Weiss gingerly stepped inside, closing the door behind her, and wordlessly began to slip off her skirt. It fluttered to the floor and she pulled down her panties, letting her thick length plop out, tall and proud. She looked between Ruby and Yang. 

“Please don’t tell Blake,” Yang asked, sounding… tired. As if she was already resigned to everything falling apart around her for not being able to keep it in her pants for her own sister. Weiss shook her head, strutting over and grabbing Yang by the dick and Ruby by the pussy. 

“Ooooh no~. Not a chance. You two are mine now~.” She smirked, a slightly sadistic grin on that face, and Ruby blushed furiously. Her hands curled, sliding fingers into both of their folds as Weiss let out a soft growl, panting hard. Yang yelped a little bit. 

“W-weiss?” She asked, a little dazed. That was the opposite reaction she’d expected. Weiss smirked, sliding her fingers in and out of the sisters’ pussies. Weiss looked to her girlfriend, giving her a look. 

“W-weiss is- HNH~! S-super pent up from AALLL the t-time at Atlas~!” Ruby managed to get out, squeaking every time Weiss’s fingers brushed her g-spot. Weiss practically purred, watching Yang’s dick throb in time with her fingers motions. She slowly withdrew her fingers, taking a taste of both before gesturing at the bed. 

“Down. Both of you.” She busied herself with losing the rest of her clothes, gently stroking herself as she looked between the two. Yang eased herself down on the bed, strangely reluctant even though this was going a direction she was interested in. Ruby happily laid down next to her, spreading her legs teasingly, wrapping a leg around Yang’s and pulling on it to make her spread hers too. Yang resisted, then let her, with a soft blush as her half-hard length draped over her thigh. “Mmnnn… Now there’s a nice sight.”

Weiss leaned down, licking a finger and placing it against the base of Yang’s shaft, whispering something. Yang yelped as she felt a cold wave, her dick stiffening a little at the stimulation, then a.... Tightness. 

“H-hey!” She protested, only for Weiss to shoot her a glare. 

“Sit tight, Yang.” She moved over, leaning over Ruby and pressing her lips to hers, capturing her in a messy, loud kiss that made Yang blush and look away. Weiss reached down, gently groping one of Ruby’s breasts, fingers gently kneading her soft flesh as she ground her length against a thigh until Ruby whimpered, her snatch drooling… and Yang was sitting there the whole time, drawn to watching despite herself for a simple lack of nothing else to do. 

Weiss shot a glance at her, giving her a smirk and a light slap to her length, which was now achingly hard, hard enough that Yang was just a little dizzy. Her hips lined up with Ruby’s and pushed in with a wet smack, her thick length plunging deep into Ruby. The heiress’s eyes fluttered as Ruby wrapped around her length. 

“Nnh~!” She refocused her gaze onto Yang as she slowly drew her hips back and pumped forward, making Ruby quiver and moan. “Gods above she’s tight~. You like that feeling, Yang~? Watching me fuck Ruby?”

Yang blushed deeper, looking away from the heiress towards Ruby, who practically had hearts in her eyes as Weiss slow-fucked her. “Ahnn.. S-shorry Yang~”

“W-what’d you do to me?” Yang murmured, shifting her gaze back to the almost savagely grinning Weiss as her hand crept down her body, gripping her shaft, sending a surge of pleasure coursing through her as she started to masturbate. 

“It’s sort of a cock ring made out of my semblance. It should prevent you from cumming until removed and keep you hard for as looong as I want~. You’re welcome to try and break it, though.” She smirked, turning her attention back to Ruby as her hips picked up, beginning to pant as the lewd slap of their hips grew. 

Yang was forced to watch as Ruby was fucked, and Weiss really took her time, to. At first the heiress kept looking at her, smirking, almost gloating, but as she really got into it her attention locked onto Ruby, and hers to hers. Ruby came once, twice, three times by Yang’s count before Weiss finally bit her lower lip and plowed deeply into her, eyes rolling back as she erupted inside her. Throughout, Yang tried masturbating, stroking hard as she watched, feeling the bed creak under Weiss’s motions, but no matter how hard she went she never even came close. Her dick pulsed and spat clear pre-cum, more than she’d ever made before. 

Weiss and Ruby kissed for a long time, separating messily. Weiss’s hips drew back with a lewd schlick, allowing Ruby’s pussy to ooze its creampie with a soft, shuddering moan from the girl. Weiss rolled off of her, groaning softly. “Mnnnh... “

Yang cleared her throat, a blush burning on her face as her hand just wouldn’t stop moving along her incredibly engorged length. 

“A little, uh, a little attention, please?” She felt extremely embarrassed to be asking but too needy to not. Her whole body pulsed with her heartbeat as if she were in heat. 

“Mm~. Ruby, what do you want to do with her?” Weiss asked, ignoring Yang for a moment with a dirty smirk. Ruby blushed deeply, slowly unwinding her leg from Yang’s and stretching out. 

“Well, there is s-something…” She slowly disengaged from them both, glancing down at Yang before lifting up and maneuvering over to sit on her face, dripping Weiss’s cum the whole way. Yang’s eyes widened just before Ruby landed, the mixed taste of Weiss’s cum and Ruby’s pussy hitting her tongue. Her tongue immediately, almost instinctively delved deep, eyes closing haflway. One hand gripped Ruby’s thigh while the other continued to furiously stroke herself. Ruby’s eyes immediately fluttered, her back arching and tongue flopping out cutely. 

“Ooh, kinky~.” Weiss admired the view for a bit, then licked her lips and slid down to kneel between Yang’s legs, swatting Yang’s hands away and gripping her length with both hands. She leaned close, taking in a deep whiff of her scent. “You’ll allow me to experiment with you a little, right, Yang~? Just tell me if you want me to stop.” 

With an evil smirk, full well knowing Yang’s mouth was occupied, she began to stroke softly, running her soft hands over her swollen cock. She’d never played with one besides her own, and was genuinely amped to try it out. She leaned in, working the tip with her fingers until Yang’s back arched, her dick trembling as it spat a rope of precum onto Weiss’s waiting tongue. She made a little bit of a face at the taste but swallowed anyways, licking her lips and remembering that she didn’t think much of her own taste, either. She leaned down to kiss the tip, making Yang buck her hips upwards, desperate for more. “HNNmmmh~!”

Ruby blushed gently, panting hard and biting her lower lip as Yang’s tongue really dug into her pussy, curling inside her and flicking against her clit. 

“Never seen it from this side,” she murmured softly, squeaking as her thighs clenched around Yang’s head. “Gh~! S-She’s so good at this…”

“Is she?” Weiss smirked, planting kisses down her length to the balls, hefting both in a hand, gently squeezing and kneading her balls. She leaned in, nuzzling them happily, making Yang’s hips lift up again. She locked eyes with Ruby, slowly trailing her tongue up her length, smooching the tip and watching as Ruby’s eyes widened, visibly shuddering at the sight. Yang doubled down at the same time, making Ruby’s mouth fall open, her tongue flopping out as a shuddering breath came out. Weiss swirled her tongue around Yang’s tip, starting to get a real taste for her dick. 

Her eyes closed as she tried to open wide, slipping that tip past her soft lips and into her hot, slick throat. Just the tip felt big in her mouth, gaining her a new appreciation for how Ruby expertly handled this. She eased down a little more, then tried bobbing her head a bit. Yang’s hips tried to buck, but she kept herself steady, pressing down to keep the bombshell contained. Between the sight of Weiss going down on that dick and Yang’s eager attentions to her creamed pussy, Ruby came just a few moments after, clamping down hard and whimpering as a shudder ran down her spine. 

Yang pushed Ruby off, gasping for air, looking thoroughly punch drunk. She tried to sit up only to be intercepted by Ruby, pushing her down and kissing her deeply, messily. Weiss pulled up and off of her dick, wiping her mouth.

“Mnnnh… You wanna cum~?” She teased Yang. The blonde broke the kiss, panting desperate. 

“Yes~! Please!” Yang truly looked desperate, so Weiss actually felt a little bad as she spread Yang’s legs, rubbing her engorged cocktip against her folds. 

“Not long now, Yang~. Ruby, would you care to-” Ruby was already mounting Yang, facing Weiss and straddling that dick, rubbing it against her own swollen folds, making Yang yelp and buck up, her tip slipping inside just a little. Her back strained to keep it there, then finally hit the bed again as she gave in. Ruby grinned, panting hard, and Weiss placed a hand on her cheek before drawing her in to give her a deep kiss. Without word or gesture, their hips moved at the same time- Weiss sinking up to the hilt in Yang as Ruby powered down on that huge dick. 

“Ghh~! S-she’s bigger than usual!” Ruby mewled, her back arching as her stomach bulged just a little, working her hips and down, riding that thick length. Weiss was enjoying herself as well, eagerly pumping in and out, feeling the way Yang’s almost virgin-tight insides clung to her. No virginity, though- not that that was surprising~. 

“S-she’s tight~ Gets tighter when you go doWWnnn~” Weiss’s words broke into a moan of ecstasy as Yang’s insides squeezed her for all she was worth. “Oh gods~! I’m not gonna last long. Just a little longer, Yang~!”

Ruby bit her lower lip, getting a devilish look in her eye that Weiss immediately recognized. 

“Don’t-!”

Ruby’s body blurred, rose petals fluttering around them in a storm as she used her semblance to fuck herself on Yang’s cock at light speed. Yang’s insides tightened hard and fast, trapping Weiss deep inside, muscles rippling down her length from either side as Yang howled her pleasure. Weiss gasped out the command as her body shook, pangs of ecstasy exploding down her form and out of her cock, pumping her hot seed into Yang without a care in the world. 

Yang didn’t so much cum as she did completely break~. Her tongue flopped out and her eyes crossed, her back surging as her extremely swollen cock exploded, filling Ruby in a heartbeat as the girl finally came to rest. She came and came, emptying out enough into her sister to make Ruby cum herself, shuddering hard and falling back. Yang’s dick slipped out of her, immediately leaving a creampie and continuing to explode for almost a minute straight, splattering the sisters with hot, steaming cum. 

When Yang’s insides finally let her go, Weiss simply slumped forward, passing out then and there on the bed along with the other two. Yang was completely spent, the orgasm blowing her mind out her dick. 

“So that’s what that smell was,” Blake murmured, purring in a pleased sort of way as Yang throbbed in her hand, finally cumming with a whimper, shooting a rope of cum into the air that plopped down in the spring. “Was it really that good?” 

Yang bit her lower lip, leaning back and enjoying the small piece of ecstasy. 

“I don’t think I’d do it again, but, yes, easily the strongest nut of my life. I couldn’t cum and they were making me want to so bad…” Blake smirked and licked her lips, leaning in to steal a kiss. 

“I don’t have any fancy rune powers, but I’m willing to bet I could edge you for a while.” She whispered it in her ear, making her redden as Blake’s hand slowly withdrew from Yang’s cock, watching her cum drift away in the water. She smirked, licking her lips and gently maneuvering herself into Yang’s lap, squarely pressing her cock under her ass. Yang immediately gripped her breasts, gently kneading them and tilting her head down to kiss her. Her length slowly recovered, steadily throbbing against Blake’s folds. 

“Mnn… I bet you could.” Yang glanced across the spring, watching her teammates fuck like rabbits, and gently ground her hips against Blake’s. Her fingers dug into her chest, kneading her fairly plump love pillows happily. Blake’s back arched a little bit, a purr coming out as Yang pinched both nipples, kissing her neck at the same time. Her hips lifted up, just enough to let Yang’s engorged member slowly slide vertical until it rubbed against her folds. “Question is, will you~?”

“Not today.” Blake reached a hand around behind her, curling back around Yang’s neck, yellow eyes watching Weiss pound Ruby across the spring, white trails floating off of them in every direction. Blake’s hips slowly moved down, making her bite her lower lip as the broad tip spread her open, her hot shaft sliding in inch by inch until it fit snugly inside her~. “Nhhhmmm~!” 

They moaned together as their bodies, perfectly molded for each other, met again. Blake’s insides squeezed Yang gently, snugly. Their lips met again, Blake leaning back, her eyes drifting shut as they began to make love. Blake moved her hips up and down, a hand bracing herself against the edge of the spring. She moved slowly, speeding up as her lust outgrew her patience. 

After a while Yang took over, her powerful muscles rippling as she began to earnestly pound up and into Blake, finally breaking the cat~. Blake whimpered, panting in hard bursts broken by barely stifled moans every time Yang’s cock bottomed out in her pussy, turning to yelps and yowls as Yang suddenly lifted her into a full nelson, standing halfway out of the water to really fuck her, the clap of their sex echoing around the space, even causing Weiss and Ruby to pause for a moment, looking back. 

Blake felt only bliss as she was manhandled, her precious control taken away from her in a way that left her utterly powerless to that huge dick ravishing her insides. Her tongue flopped out as she cried out, howling in ecstasy as Yang grunted, driving deep one last time and exploding, filling her womb with a huge, hot load of her cum and dropping back to sit in the water with a soft grunt and a splash, panting as she tried to recover. Blake went limp in her arms, head dizzy as her body throbbed in time with that dick, feeling her toes twitch as ecstasy coursed through her. 

“Y-you’re still on the pill, right?” Yang finally says, panting hard. Blake smirked. 

“Why do you always ask that after the creampie~? If I hadn’t, wouldn’t it be too late~?” 

Yang rolled her eyes, roughly pulling Blake in for a kiss. 

“Are you or aren’t you?”

“Relax, Yang. I never stopped.” She kissed her again, for longer. “Though with how much you ask about it, it’s almost like you want me to give you a litter.”

Yang blushed furiously and looked away with a small cough. Blake raised an eyebrow and waited. 

“Someday,” she finally admitted, looking back to lock eyes with her girlfriend. “I want to have a life with you. A house, kids... “ 

She blushed even deeper, but her gaze never wavered. 

“I love you.” 

Blake’s heartrate quickened immediately, a faint, pink blush spreading across her cheeks. She’d heard it before, but somehow when she said it this intensely it felt like the first time again, butterflies and all. She pressed forward, touching her forehead to Yang’s. 

“I love you.” Their lips met again, and didn’t come apart for a long time.

Weiss and Ruby left the lovebirds in the spring, getting out a little early and heading inside for a moment to themselves. They dressed in the clean, elegant white bathrobes provided and went outside after ordering some food, finding a nice bench overlooking a quietly babbling brook that wound down from the spring. Ruby leaned her head on Weiss’s shoulder and they just enjoyed each other. 

Eventually Yang’s loud singing announced that the other two had returned and that the drinks had evidently arrived. Ruby looked up at Weiss.

“Guess we’ve gotta go back inside. I’m starving.”

Weiss raised an eyebrow, a small gleam in her eye as she glanced around. 

“I have a snack for you right here,” she said, spreading her legs enough to outline the small bulge protruding from the robe. “Nice and tasty~.”

“Weiss! H-here?” Ruby exclaimed, surprised. She looked around. “We couldn’t- I mean, anyone could see-” 

“And yet, your hand is on my thigh,” Weiss said smugly, and Ruby realized it was true. “You’ve got that little red look about your cheeks. Something about it is exciting~. You like the danger of being caught?”

“N-no,” Ruby protested, but it was weak and she knew it. She sighed, knowing she’d lost, and slowly sunk down to her knees, feeling the texture of the wood underneath her. She moved her head close and breathed in- the scent of Weiss’s freshly washed body, still a little damp, and the recently laundered coat. Beneath that she could still smell a little of the scent of their sex from the spring. Weiss decided not to push her luck, leaning back and keeping an eye out. She was beginning to breathe a little hard, the robe rising slowly from Ruby’s proximity. 

She shot some serious bedroom eyes at Weiss, then slowly let her tongue roll out of her mouth. Weiss blushed immediately, her length stiffening in no time. Ruby smirked, satisfied she’d reminded the heiress she had power of her own, and gently glomped onto the tip through the robe. Weiss gave off a soft noise as she felt warmth, then a slow, seeping wetness as Ruby’s saliva began to trickle through the robe. 

Ruby’s hands crept up Weiss’s thighs, finally reaching the waistband and untying it, letting the robe fall open. Weiss’s dick sprang out, hard and twitching, even though it would be her third time today. 

“You have a lot of stamina,” Ruby admired, leaning down to kiss and nuzzle the tip, rubbing it against her cheek teasingly. 

“Mn… I have to to keep up with you~.” They made eye contact again as Ruby’s tongue gently swirled around the heiress’s tip, sweeping around the underside of the sensitive glans. Weiss let out a soft moan, a hand moving up to lovingly bury itself in Ruby’s hair. She was already achingly hard- Ruby had gotten very, very good at this from practicing on Yang. She felt like she should be envious of that somehow, but, well… she really appreciated the results. Her eyes closed in a spasm of pleasure as Ruby took the tip into her mouth, bobbing and suckling gently, then smoothly slid the rest of her length down her hot, tight throat. 

The sight of Ruby buried balls-deep on her cock always made Weiss squirm- the bedroom eyes Ruby gave her while doing it made her melt. Her cock twitched and erupted with a few ropes of pre. Ruby began to move, slowly, then vigorously, and now Weiss couldn’t help but push her down on her dick, controlling her pace to be faster and faster. 

“Nmmh~! R-ruuuuubyyy~! Ghhh!” Weiss bit her lower lip and Ruby paused at the bottom, eyes closing as she focused. “Wait, no-!”   
Ruby’s head blurred as she used her semblance to give Weiss what she thought of as the super suck. The feeling was unlike anything else, and Weiss’s back arched, trying in vain to push deeper down that throat. The messy slurping sounds of Ruby’s blowjob became almost a single noise. 

Weiss tried and tried hard, clenching her fists and even growling a little, but it still ended with her pulling Ruby down hard and tossing her head back in ecstasy, just fifteen seconds in. She managed not to yell, just barely. “R-ruuubyyyyyy~!” 

Ruby’s eyes crossed as she trembled, feeling the fatigue from her semblance and Weiss’s hot load hit the back of her throat all at once. She waited for Weiss to finish, her cheeks bulging with cum, and slowly pulled back and off, cupping her hands beneath her face and opening her mouth with a steamy “Ahn~” to show Weiss the huge load of cum in her mouth. She swallowed it with an audible gulp, smirking at the way it made Weiss shudder hard. She wiped her mouth and leaned against Weiss’s thigh. 

“Thanks for the meal~” She grinned and laughed, finally blushing and glancing around. It was a lot easier to forget they’d done this in the open while she was doing it. After a few moments, a light growl emanated from Ruby’s stomach and she smiled sheepishly. “I am hungry, though.”

“I bet you are,” Weiss replied, still in the aftershocks. “Mnnngh… It always feels like my soul leaves my body when you do that…”

Ruby stood, pulling the heiress up as she was back to being a young girl excited for food. “C’mon! I’m really looking forward to that shrimp!”

The food was delicious. Even Blake, a normally picky eater, lost herself in the spread. It wasn’t the first time they’d eaten together since coming back from their separate journeys, but it was the first time things felt normal again. The girls laughed, talked, passed around the bottle that had come with their meal. Ruby had only recently come of age, so it was her first time drinking. Eventually they all leaned back, bellies full and hearts warmed by the spirits. 

Ruby felt just a little dizzy, but in a good way. She’d been careful about how much of it she drank. Yang, however, hadn’t, having gotten permission from Blake to let loose just this once. Her robe had come undone at some point, leaving her tits half exposed and her limp dick hanging out, which bounced as she rather animatedly regaled them with part of the story of her part of their seperation. 

“And then I punched it in the face!” She let out a hearty laugh, taking a long swig from a bottle of water and flopping back down on the floor. Weiss rolled her eyes as Ruby giggled. Blake, having already heard it, merely smiled quietly.

“So, girls,” She began, immediately commanding attention with that quiet tenor they’d all come to respect and fear, just a little bit. “I think we all know the elephant in the room. It’s been a wonderful night… But I’m tired of waiting. Let’s fuck~.” 

Ruby blushed deeply. Yang shot to her feet, already pumping her dick with a huge grin. Weiss looked surprised, but quickly horny. 

“I was thinking the same thing myself,” Weiss admitted, glancing at Yang and her thick cock. Maybe today was the day… “Who gets who~?” 

“I do,” Blake announced with a pleased expression. She looked exceptionally smug, and even Yang didn’t quite know why. Blake stood, gently shrugging off her robe to reveal her naked form, and purred. On queue, her semblance activated, shadows blurring as three clones spawned from her form, all standing in a line… and with huge, shadowy dicks. The clones radiated the same smug energy Blake did. 

“I’ve been working on something special for us all~. Now that we’ve all become… so close~.” The girls found their jaws dropping as a clone moved in on them, one on each. 

Yang found herself pinned against the wall, shadowy lips pressed to hers. These clones were solid and warm, unlike what she’d been capable of before. The clone even purred softly, cupping Yang’s dick and bringing it to grind against her own, making the blonde bombshell bite her lower lip as the two aching erections ground against each other. 

Weiss and Ruby found themselves side by side, slowly being lowered onto the ground by the insistent hands and tongues of their clones. Blake crossed her arms, watching them with those yellow eyes as her clones went to work. Their tongues danced as the clones fingered the two girls in perfect synch, making them shudder and moan, arching their backs as the clones latched onto their breasts, suckling gently. 

“Of course, it wouldn’t be fair to leave me here doing nothing,” Blake mused, and another clone shifted off of herself, entwining its limbs with hers. She smirked and kissed it, pressing her lips to its, her arms going to its ass as its dick rubbed against her belly. She spotted Yang’s gaze on her and smirked. “How do you think I tested this whole thing~?”

Yang was quickly drawn back to the clone as its lips met hers again, its tongue dancing with hers as she wrapped a hand around their dicks, stroking them together, hard and fast. Her other hand plunged into Yang’s pussy, scissoring her fingers and curling up against her g-spot, making her dick twitch and spurt a hot rope of clear pre as Yang shuddered and moaned into the kiss. Her hands gripped the clone’s ass, suddenly lifting her up and breaking the kiss with a wet noise, a string of saliva connecting their lips. The clone seemed to smirk at her. 

“Blake, I don’t know what this thing is made of, but I’m going to ruin its insides,” she murmured, mostly to herself, but the clone tilted its head, almost daring her. It wrapped its legs around hers and aggressively rubbed itself against her dick, encouraging her until Yang growled and roughly lined herself up, shoving her cock inside with a “Mnnhh~!!” The clone was an almost perfect copy of Blake’s pussy, right down to the way it squeezed her as she began to fuck her. Yang moved in rough, powerful strokes, pressing her lips to the clone’s again as the wet slap of her hips against the clone’s echoed around the room. 

The clones on Weiss and Ruby seemed to share a glance and a smirk as they lined up their dicks with the girl’s engorged folds. Weiss colored. 

“W-wait! I’m a virgin t-there!” She protested, panting hard. The clones reached under them, tilting them to the side and hefting a leg up each, mashing Ruby and Weiss’s chests together. Ruby glanced down, seeing both girls ready to be fucked, and let out a soft whimper, turning her head to kiss Weiss sloppily. 

“It only hurts for a little bit,” she said, softly, in between kisses. “Then it feels really, really good.” 

Weiss swallowed, panting softly as she nodded to Ruby, then nodded to the clones, who leaned over to make out with each other, messily, practically drooling all over each other. Weiss had time to draw in a deep, shuddering breath before the clones thrust forward as one, sinking a copy of Yang’s cock deep into both. The girls let out a soft cry together, Weiss biting her lower lip as the red flash of pain hit her brain. The clones moved, at first slowly, and Weiss began to tingle. It pulled out and she made a soft noise, then pumped in and made her gasp. Ruby could see the moment where Weiss started to feel it and feel it hard. 

Blake leisurely pulled away from her clone, stretching out on the floor. Truth be told, she felt a little bit of what each clone was doing and had to focus quite a bit on keeping each one moving. Laying on the floor helped. Her clone slowly stretched out over her, lovingly kissing her neck as its cock rubbed against her folds from behind until it slowly pushed in, giving Blake that lovely full feeling. She let out a soft mewl as she felt what Yang was doing to her clone. 

Yang was fucking hers like an animal, thrashing her hips back and forth in utter bliss, watching the clone’s edges grow a little less distinct with every thrust. It drooled as it was fucked, laying limp in Yang’s arms, practically a toy for her. Drunk and thoroughly enjoying herself, it didn’t take long for Yang to cum with a deep moan, pressing her face into the clone’s neck as she emptied herself into its womb. She slowly allowed herself to slide out of the clone, panting hard as a wave of fatigue hit her. 

“Mnnngh… Thanks, babe~.” Yang turned away, only to be surprised by a pair of shadowy arms wrapping around her from behind, pulling her back and practically onto the shadow’s cock, sticking it between her thighs and bapping her own, semi-hard length. “H-hey! What are you-”

The clone shut her up by shoving two fingers in her mouth and lining herself up, pounding in deep and shuddering in ecstasy. Yang gasped around those fingers as her pussy was filled, whimpering softly, then loudly, her eyes crossing, as the clone began to really go to town on her- a taste of her own medicine. 

The pair fucking Weiss and Ruby were balls-deep now, thrusting in alternating wet slaps that left Weiss and Ruby gasping for breath, each stunned with every powerful pound into them~. Weiss thought she was going to melt; she’d never felt anything like this, her insides being battered by a huge, hot, hard cock. “Hnghhfff~! M-My pusshhyy ish being fucked sho hardd~!” 

“Mnnghh~! F-feelsh like Yang!” cried Ruby, echoing a similar sentiment. Her clone pounded in deep, forcing her tongue out of her mouth as the two sped up, now fucking them like they meant it. Weiss and Ruby wound their fingers together and planted their faces to the floor, gazing into each other’s lust-clouded eyes as all other thought was pounded into oblivion. 

Blake’s own clone was going fast enough to make a wet plap every time its balls impacted her toned ass, her breath coming in short, sharp pants. She was reaching the end of her rope, which meant everyone else was, too~. The clones went into overdrive, turning the room into an echo chamber of wet, sloppy sex noises, moans and cries of ecstasy. Blake’s eyes rolled back in her head as she came, shuddering hard. The clones all came at the same time, pumping something that was hot and certainly felt like cum deep into each girl.

Ruby and Weiss howled together, eyes rolling back in their head as Weiss’s cock exploded all over herself, painting her in piping hot ropes of cum~. Ruby’s legs wobbled and spasmed as she came, milking her clone for all she was worth. Yang’s bouncing dick exploded, shooting clear across the room and painting each of her teammate’s in at least a fleck of cum as she gasped, feeling hot ecstasy pumped inside her body. 

Yang thumped to the floor, sprawled out and drooling as the clones vanished, all at the same time. Blake let out a weak moan, unable to move. 

None of the girls so much as twitched for at least an hour, reveling in what had just happened before weakly rolling over and sitting up, groggily shifting themselves all to the center of the room and curling up on their futons in a big pile of warm bodies, not even bothering with blankets.

“What is this stuff?” Ruby asked weakly, sliding two fingers into herself and coming out covered in something clear and viscous. “Felt like cum… smells like it…”

“Aura,” Blake answered, slightly muffled by the fact her face was buried in Yang’s tits. The blonde bombshell was already out and snoring. 

Ruby couldn’t help but weakly giggle, looking over the thoroughly fucked forms of her teammates and slowly grinning from ear to ear. Safe, happy, and extremely warm, she snuggled into Weiss, kissing her softly. 

“Goodnight, Weiss,” she murmured. “I love you.”

"I love you, dolt."

Weiss's soft lips were the last thing Ruby remembered before the black embrace of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll do a short follow up," I say to myself, beginning work on this. 6.7k words later...
> 
> I seriously did not mean to make this as long as it got, but my idea kept growing and growing. I keep saying this is the last of this I'll do, but I said that about the first chapter, too. We'll see. 
> 
> Follow my twitter for writing ramblings and updates: https://twitter.com/wetfutaku

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: https://twitter.com/wetfutaku
> 
> This was supposed to be a short project. 5000 words later...
> 
> I ship Ruby and Weiss first and foremost, but Ruby/Yang has always excited me. Maybe next time the 'proper' couples will get some love.
> 
> Tweet at me what to write next. I'll think about it.


End file.
